The present invention relates to targets, and more particularly to a target material composed of multiple plies of paper adhesively bonded together into a laminate construction.
In the past, targets have been constructed of a variety of materials and have been manufactured in various manners. For example, Medart, U.S. Pat. No. 271,647, shows a tiltable javelin target utilizing a plurality of movable pins on the target surface. Croll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,501, shows a method of making an archery target from a plastic film web. Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,959, discloses an archery target formed of webs of resilient porous resin material together with webs of resin sheeting secured together in a laminate construction. Thus, a variety of target materials have been used in the past for a variety of different weapons.
One of the most common bullet targets currently in use is formed of a flat sheet of plywood or pressed wood mounted on a supporting structure. The target generally includes a defined hit area marked with concentric circles or other target indicia, or may be cut in the form of a silhouette profiling an animal or human being. The supporting structure is also generally made of plywood, pressed wood, or metal. Targets and their supporting structures built of wood or metal in this manner are bulky, heavy and awkward to package and ship. Wood targets and frames have a further problem of shattering or splintering upon impact by a bullet and thus have a short life. In addition, metal supporting frames may ricochet bullets that miss the hit area of the target and thus the use of metal presents a safety hazard.